


Can you feel the pressure between your hips?

by Lolistar92



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Come Inflation, Creature Fic, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Minseok, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Facials, Hair-pulling, Inflation, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Magic, Marking, Praise Kink, Rimming, S&M, Semi bestiality, Sub Kim Jongdae, Subspace, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Watersports, Werewolf Sex, Wet & Messy, Witches, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Aren’t you already getting enough cum?” Minseok asks, voice colored in disbelief. “Sehunnie is going through all this trouble to breed you, and you want more? What a greedy little bitch.”The corners of Jongdae's eyes fill with tears all over again at Minseok’s cruel and humiliating words. “Want hyung’s cum, please, hyung, want it.”__1. Deep-Throating |Inflation| Face-Sitting | Masks2. Ass Worship |Begging| Medical play |Watersports3. Sensory Deprivation |Temperature Play| Edgeplay | Knife Play4. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting |Dacryphilia (Crying)5. Feet |Sadism/Masochism| Feederism | Shotgunning6. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship |Biting7.Praise-kink| Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest





	Can you feel the pressure between your hips?

**Author's Note:**

> ** PLEASE HEED THE TAGS ** Suspend all your belief here, please. Just enjoy if you're into the stuff tagged above :'D 
> 
> So I am doing kinktober but rather than doing a fic a day, I am combining a week's worth of kinks into one fic. Am I disobeying the rules? Probably. Am I having fun? You bet! 
> 
> Title borrowed from the lyrics from "Love me Harder" by Ariana Grande ft the Weeknd

They plan for it meticulously. Minseok wouldn’t let them even enter the playroom until they had thought of at least three safety measures in case anything went wrong.

Jongdae understands Minseok, he really does, but at the same time he can see how Sehun deflates every time Minseok mentions what to do if…

“Hyung,” Jongdae interrupts. “Hunnie is going to go into rut any minute. You need to stop psyching him out. Sehun would never hurt me.”

Behind him, Sehun clutches Jongdae’s waist tighter. Minseok pauses, sees how Sehun has his face buried in Jongdae’s neck, hiding away.

Minseok’s face instantly softens. “Oh, my baby boy,” their hyung coos. Jongdae’s shoulders relax but it’s nothing to how Sehun seems to settle instantly, peeking up from Jongdae’s shoulder.

“I promise,” Sehun says with more conviction than Jongdae has ever heard in their pampered youngest boyfriend. “I won’t hurt Jongdae hyung.”

“More than I want to be hurt,” Jongdae clarifies.

After all, there is no way to avoid the pain of taking in a werewolf knot.

See the thing is, Jongdae and Minseok have been happily married witches for almost a century. Taking in Sehun was more about familial connections, because the young adult pup had just lost his pack. That lasted about a month before the unresolved sexual tension finally erupted with Minseok fucking Jongdae into Sehun. They’d been happily dating for over a decade and not once has anyone ever brought up werewolf sex. Until last month. When Jongdae loudly and animatedly proclaimed he wanted to take in Sehun’s wolf knot.

So here they are.

Minseok rolls his eyes but seems to lose his nervous tension a bit. “Painslut,” he murmurs under his breath. Jongdae lets it go because Minseok has already turned to Sehun, petting Sehun’s hair at the top of his head. Sometimes Sehun will let his wolf ears pop out if he is feeling playful. This close to the full moon, letting a bit of his iron control slip would mean shifting completely.

And they have to set up.

“You both ready?” Minseok asks, though he is really asking Sehun more than Jongdae.

Nevertheless, Jongdae is loud with his confirmation. Sehun nods too, puckering his lips for a kiss Minseok is all too happy to give.

“Then let’s go.”

_

“P-please,” Jongdae mewls, word barely recognizable with all his staccato gasps.

Minseok raises an eyebrow, unmoved. His husband’s grip on his hair doesn’t loosen up and Jongdae feels fresh tears fall from his face when Sehun snarls at the plead, pace picking up and making some of the hairs Minseok has in his grip rip off his scalp.

Sehun is too big, batters him like ram, pounds him straight into the breeding bench Minseok made. His thighs are strapped down, legs spread wide to let Sehun in as deep as he wanted. Every thrust in pushes Jongdae against the padded leather, Sehun’s clawed hands gripping his waist to pull him back only to do it all over again. Bouncing back on Sehun’s cock means his shaking body is being pulled in Minseok’s painful grip and the duel sensation of too much pleasure and the constant throb of pain has Jongdae’s head reeling with overstimulation.

“Sehunnie needs this angle if he is going to breed you, love. He’s going to cum again, so just suck it up.”

Sehun howls in agreement. Minseok tugs Jongdae up higher until it feels like his spine is going to snap from how arched he is. Minseok pinches Jongdae’s left nipple between his filed nails, digging in and twisting the already abused nub, sending a fresh wave of fire down Jongdae’s nerve endings as he whimpers. 

Sehun does sink deeper. It’s Jongdae who is screaming now, the untouched areas of his ass now getting reamed by Sehun’s massive dick. It sends him flying into the sensations of too much all over again, ass helplessly clenching around Sehun’s length as if to try and stop him from going any deeper.

He must be doing something right because before Jongdae can beg for one of them to let up, Sehun stills, the base of his dick inflating all over again.

Jongdae wails, shuddering in Minseok’s hold as he tries to instinctively jerk away. It didn’t work the first three times and it doesn’t work now.

“Is it too big?” Minseok mock coos, finally letting Jongdae’s head down, placing it on the damp leather head rest that has only been angled lower and lower the more this goes on. Right now it’s at the perfect height to Minseok’s crotch but it means Jongdae’s feet are off the ground, strapped into place as he’s bent over to give Sehun the perfect angle.

Jongdae doesn’t get a chance to answer Minseok, not that his husband was after one, because Sehun steps in, popping his knot all the way into Jongdae.

Jongdae doesn’t have the breath to scream, just gasps helplessly as he bears down on the massive bulge, rim fluttering around Sehun’s girth to the point where Jongdae thinks he might break. Minseok pets down his back, and Jongdae instinctively picks up on the cue to breathe.

Sensation comes back from the white precipice he was hanging on to. He can feel Sehun’s muscled, hairy, quads against his thighs, the heat coming off his body helping soothe Jongdae’s aching muscles.

As soon as Jongdae seems to relax, Minseok rakes his nails over Jongdae’s back.

Jongdae hiccups on a sob, laying limp. He’d screamed the first time Minseok had done it but now it all just felt red and hot and swollen.

“There we go,” Minseok purrs, switching back to light petting. “Such a good bitch. You’re just going to make Sehunnie cum right into your greedy ass aren’t you? We should have set you up with an artificial womb, my beautiful kitty. Get Sehunnie to really breed you. Such a waste having his cum dumped into your ungrateful intestines.”

Jongdae whimpers, tears catching on his lashes. He can’t think, can’t really understand what Minseok is really saying except that he _ feels _ that Minseok is right.

Minseok pinches the skin on his back, alternating between cruel digs and teasing flicks. Jongdae lets him, focused on the way Sehun’s massive knot forces Jongdae to open up and accept him inside. 

Sehunnie makes approving rumbling noises as he moves to and fro, grinding inside Jongdae’s ass, clawed hands digging into Jongdae’s tiny waist, nails clacking together as his massive paws wrap around Jongdae nearly all the way. Every time Jongdae inhales, his ribs expand into Sehun’s hands and the knowledge that his boyfriend could snap him in half makes his limp dick twitch in consideration. With every breath, his swollen insides clench around Sehun’s knot, coaxing it to release it’s load. Pinned underneath a predator like Sehun gives Jongdae a high that only Minseok can ground.   
  
Like last time, it comes without warning. Between one breath and the next, Sehun stills, releasing a howl as his knot pops, and searing hot cum is dumped into Jongdae.

Jongdae moans, high on the feeling of the unique sensation. Sehun cums in ropes and ribbons, more than any human ever could. Unlike with Minseok, Jongdae can actually feel Sehun’s cum paint his insides and each hot pulse makes his gut swoop in arousal.   
  
His battered prostate is singing in constant pleasure, pressed hard and firmly by Sehun’s large knot, and Jongdae wonders if he’s going to cum dry, just from the sensation of Sehun cumming. He doesn’t think he can, body already so exhausted from his numerous previous orgasms, but he basks in the rising crest all the same. 

“Good boy,” Minseok praises, reaching over Jongdae’s body to pet Sehun. It puts Minseok’s crotch right into Jongdae’s face, his balls dragging over Jongdae’s eyes and nose. It makes him instinctively part his mouth, desperate to get a taste of his hyung.

“Jongdae!” Minseok scolds. “Did I say you could have my cock?”

Sehun growls, already upset Minseok’s attention was taken away from him.

“’m sorry, hyung,” Jongdae whimpers pathetically. The saliva pooling in his mouth drips from the corners of his lips and Minseok tuts.

“Even Sehunnie has better control than you. Maybe I should take off his gag and put it in you.” Minseok wipes the drool from Jongdae’s lips, smearing it across his chin.

Jongdae frantically shakes his head. “Please, hyung, wanna taste you, please, want you in my mouth.”

“Aren’t you already getting enough cum?” Minseok asks, voice colored in disbelief. “Sehunnie is going through all this trouble to breed you, and you want _ more? _What a greedy little bitch.”

The corners of his eyes fill with tears all over again at Minseok’s cruel and humiliating words. “Want hyung’s cum, please, hyung, want it.”

Minseok reaches over Jongdae again. Jogndae screams when Minseok slaps his ass, the force of it making him instinctively clamp down on a still cumming Sehun. Sehun makes a loud noise of pleasure, muffled behind his gag. Jongdae bears down as best as he can as Sehun bucks up, trying to get deeper.   
  
His cuffed hands scratch at the leather of the bench, desperate to get a grip to ground himself. He _ is _ grounded, strapped so tight that the leather is digging into his skin, but he can still squirm, can still shift on Sehun’s cock and he wants to be immobilized, wants to be _ made _ limp. He’s going to be blue and purple for days and the thought only sends Jongdae higher. 

“You’ve been so good, Sehunnie,” Minseok praises. Jongdae burns with how he’s ignored, again. “I’m going to take the gag off, okay? You can bite your Jongdae hyung, remind him what his place is as pack bitch. Look at how full he is already! Such a strong alpha you are, Sehunnie, getting your bitch pregnant the first try.”

Minseok flicks his hand and Sehun grunts, the clack of the hollow spider gag falling to the ground loud in the room. Jongdae shakes as Sehun takes the opportunity to lean down, his rough tongue immediately going to the dip of Jongdae’s shoulder blades. He licks up until his tongue curls over Jongdae’s neck, the hot salvia equal parts disgusting and sexy as Sehun pants into his ear, this new angle of Sehun pressed over him making Jongdae sink into the bars of the bench even more. 

Jongdae starts to sob all over again when Minseok reaches into the space of the bars that comprise the breeding bench, hand rubbing over Jongdae’s distended stomach. Sehunnie has barely pulled out since they got started what felt like hours ago, all his cum still trapped inside Jongdae with a little help from Minseok’s magic. Jongdae feels the pain of the stretch but it’s a good type of pain, full and concentrated, reminding him he’s doing a good job housing Sehun’s cum like Sehun wanted, like Minseok wanted.

He arches as much into Minseok’s touch as he can, preening a bit. The sensation of his stretched skin being drummed by Minseok’s perfect fingers makes him shudder in pleasure, makes his ass flutter around Sehun’s cock. Sehun rumbles, whether because he understands Minseok’s words or because of the way Jongdae is milking him, Jongdae doesn’t know. 

Minseok’s hand goes low enough, bumping into Jongdae’s soft cock. Jongdae instinctively flinches away with a mewl. 

His husband frowns, tilting Jongdae’s chin up so Jongdae is forced to make eye contact again. “I want to play with your cock, are you saying I can’t?”

Frantically, Jongdae shakes his head ‘no’. “It’s yours, hyung,” Jongdae tries to placate but it’s already too late. 

“It’s been a while since you came, hasn’t it, my love?” Minseok says, faux sweet. Jongdae feels a shudder go through his body at the dangerous tone. 

“I don’t need - ” Jongdae answers, only to be cut off. 

“I know what you need,” Minseok interrupts. Jongdae watches in trepidation as Minseok’s hand glows. “Let’s get you milking Sehunnie’s cock properly. He can probably cum again, right, precious?” 

“Hyung,” Sehun moans in agreement, the world garbled because of Sehun’s too large maw, his tongue unused to human words. Jongdae shivers at the ugly noise, Sehun’s beautiful tenor reduced to an almost bark. 

Minseok smiles, pleased. 

Jongdae shrieks, Minseok’s ice cold hand wrapping around Jongdae’s dick. He writhes in his bonds, instinctively trying to jerk away, to clamp his thighs together. He can’t do either. It’s not just the bonds holding him in place, it’s Sehun’s bulk. Jongdae is pinned by Sehun’s clawed hands, hips flush against the padded leather bar that keeps him bent over, cock dangling in the air completely exposed and vulnerable. 

Minseok doesn’t jerk the handful of cock, just holds his hand still as fresh tears spring into Jongdae’s eyes. 

“Hyung, hyung,” Jongdae begs desperately. He is clenching down so hard he thinks he might actually destroy Sehun’s knot but Sehun only starts to pant in pleasure, hot and desperate beside Jongdae’s ear. “Please, please, I’m sorry, no more, hyung, please, it hurts, hyung, it hurts!”

Minseok goes on as if he can’t hear Jongdae. “I can see your ass working hard, Jongdae. I guess there are some things a bitch like you can do.”

Jongdae sobs, chest heaving with large wracking inhales of breath that break on every exhale. 

It’s so sudden, the switch from ice to warm, that Jongdae almost doesn’t understand it - thinks his cock is actually burning from the cold. It doesn’t stop his sobbing, if anything he starts crying harder, snot coming down his nose from how he hangs, drool escaping his parted lips. 

“There you go,” Minseok cooes, and for a second, Jongdae thinks Minseok is talking to him. “Sehunnie, you finished cumming?” 

Sehun grunts something in agreement and it’s only the fact that Sehun starts to tug, starts to pull away, that allows Jongdae to understand. He shakes as Minseok’s warm hand replaces the touch of cold, his cock shyly starting to unshrivel. Minseok plays with him, nails flicking off the flecks of dried cum that was frozen over. 

Slowly, Jongdae starts to relax, goes limp. Sehun pulls out - actually pulls out, and the sensation almost has Jongdae passing out. It feels like he’s deflating, like all his insides are melting right out of him. Hot cum drips out of his swollen asshole, down his cheeks and thighs. 

Minseok whistles as Sehun steps away. 

“I know you’re deep in your head, baby,” Minseok says, and Jongdae blinks heavily, realizing Minseok is talking to him, “but you’re going to get all the praise for taking that inside your slutty pussy. I don’t think we’re going to get all his cum out of you without the help of magic.” 

“Unh,” Jongdae eloquently responds. 

Minseok raises an eyebrow. “Dumb-fucked, already?” 

Jongdae doesn’t get it, but nods anyway, panting as the hand on his cock tightens. In his periphery he sees Sehun approach. They’ve seen Sehun in his werewolf form before, but it never ceases to catch Jongdae off guard how monsterous their gorgeous boyfriend looks. Gone is the face sculpted by gods, replaced with a half snout of a wolf, squished into a mishmashed version of human and wolf. Fur covers his massive arms and legs, but he retains his bipedal ability as he hunkers close to Minseok. 

Minseok abandons Jongde’s cock, straightening up from his crouch to catch Sehun in his arms. It’s comical, Sehun is taller than the both of them as humans, but as a were, he dwarfs them, half a torso longer than Minseok. 

Yet he submits all the same, getting down on his knees and nosing into Minseok’s naked stomach, tongue out and licking any part of Minseok’s skin he can reach. 

“Sehunnie,” Minseok giggles, petting Sehun fondly. He moans when Sehun’s tongue catches over his dick, and Sehun seems to understand because he switches to only licking there. Jongdae is treated to the musical that is Minseok’s pleasure filled noises, feels himself harden fully after all of Minseok’s efforts. 

“Sehunnie, stop,” Minseok scolds after a moment, his breath starting to come in fast. 

Sehun instantly obeys. Sehun may be an alpha but he isn’t pack leader. Nevertheless, he whines pathetically, looking between Minseok and Jongdae. For a moment, Jongdae thinks Sehun might start licking him, but Minseok gently tugs him away. 

“Finish marking up your bitch, Hunnie,” Minseok cooes, petting down Sehun’s relatively hairless chest before his small hand wraps around Sehun’s flaccid dick. 

Jongdae’s seen it before, played with it before, but right now there isn’t much way for him to comprehend just how _ big _ Sehun is. It’s better he doesn’t understand so he closes his eyes and lets his head hang limp.

Minseok gives soft directives to Sehun, talking low enough that Jongdae zones out, living only to reveal in the soothing lilt of his husband’s voice, the deep rumbles of satisfaction in Sehun’s throat. 

He jerks back into awareness when Minseok tugs his hair. The pull sends stings of pleasured electricity straight to his half hard dick. 

“I didn’t work that hard for you to go soft, Jongdae-ya,” Minseok scolds and instantly Jongdae is trying to placate his husband. 

“I’ll cum, hyung, I’m sorry, I’ll cum for you,” Jongdae says, words half incoherent. 

“You’re completely gone, aren’t you, love?” Minseok smiles at him and Jongdae’s heart absolutely soars. 

He loves this soft tone wants it, aches for it. The reward for being good for Minseok. Jongdae tries to jerk forward, to nuzzle his head into Minseok’s abs like Sehun did, to kiss Minseok’s cock like Sehun tried to. 

But he’s still bound. 

He hasn’t even realized Sehun has moved back to his original spot until Sehun makes a sad keening sound and a hot tongue laps up his thigh, up his taint and across his swollen hole. 

Jongdae gasps, body tensing in pleasure as his overstimulated nerves come alive. 

“He is leaking everywhere, isn’t he?” Minseok comments. “I’m sorry Sehunnie, I didn’t think to plug him. We’ll have to get your cum inside him all over again.”

Jongdae doesn’t get a chance to let his heart leap out of his chest at the thought of doing this all _ again _, because Minseok is already talking again. 

“Mark him up the other way love. I’ll get our greedy bitch to cum again and then we’ll clean him up.” 

As soon as he finishes talking, Minseok kneels down again. Jongdae tries to lift his limp head, tries to make eye contact with Minseok but his husband just cooes at him, shushing Jongdae’s soft whimpers. 

“Just take it, Jongdae-ya. That’s all you have to do. Just be a good bitch and take it,” Minseok whispers, his lips so tantalizingly close to Jongdae’s. 

Jongdae moans when a hand wraps around his dick jerking it back to full hardness. It doesn’t take long, despite his exhaustion. He feels Sehun behind him, lapping at his rim. Together, the dual sensation gets him fully erect before Sehun’s mouth leaves him. 

He pants as Minseok continues to stroke his cock, teasingly fingering the sensitive spots. It distracts Jongdae so thoroughly that the scalding hot sensation of urine hitting his leg doesn’t make him flinch like it normally would. 

In the back of his head, he understands. He just needs to lay there like Minseok told him to, let Sehun mark him as his bitch. So he does. 

Sehun pisses on him as Minseok jerks him off. The stench of urine mixes with the smell of sex but it doesn’t matter because Jongdae is far beyond tethering himself to his surroundings. 

He feels his own orgasm building, the beautiful pressure cresting in his gut. He moans, helpless to do anything else because he doesn’t have the energy to close his mouth. Every sound filters through, his desperate mewls, his wracking gasps. 

Sehun finishes and the urine on his skin rapidly cools and starts to feel sticky. Jongdae squirms, not liking the sensation that distracts him from Minseok’s hand. 

A large heavy hand pins his back in place. Jongdae’s breath catches as Sehun rumbles deep in his chest, leaning over Jongdae all over again. He licks up Jongdae’s spine, large hands gathering up Jongdae’s waist, claws sinking just the tiniest bit into Jongdae’s skin. 

“Good boy, Sehunnie,” Minseok praises. “Let’s make this bitch cum. Bite him.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen just as blinding pain rips through his shoulder. His scream is soundless as red and white flash behind his eyes. Pain sears through him burning him from the inside out.

Jongdae cums. 

Minseok is saying something to him, the cool wash of his magic overlaying Jongdae’s skin and Sehun is licking the blood gushing down his shoulders. 

He’s losing consciousness.

Minseok stands up, tugging Jongdae’s head up with him, gripping him by his hair. Jongdae watches through half lidded hazy eyes as Minseok frantically jerks himself off with a cum covered hand. 

Minseok cums over his face just as Jongdae closes his eyes and slips away. 

_

“You’re wasted as werewolf,” Jongdae mumbles half-asleep, face burying into Sehun’s rumbling chest. “A kitty. You’re a werekitty.”

Sehun scoffs, playfully pinching Jongdae’s butt from where he had been stroking up and down Jongdae’s spine. “We get enough of cats between you and Minseokkie hyung.”

Minseok snorts beside them, and Jongdae moans when a magically cool hand follows Sehun’s previous pattern, stroking up and down Jongdae’s spine. Between Sehun’s warm - human - chest and Minseok’s cold, soothing, hand, Jongdae feels himself start to drift again. 

“You need water, love,” Minseok scolds gently, taking his hand away. That makes Jongdae release a disgruntled sound but it’s really Sehun moving them upright that gets Jongdae hissing like the aforementioned cat. 

He pouts sleepily as Minseok forces him to drink a glass of water, followed by Jongdae’s favourite dark chocolate. 

“Wha bout Sehunnie?” Jongdae slurs when Minseok finishes.

His husband laughs, shaking his head in incredulous wonderment. “Always thinking about me and Sehunnie before yourself, our perfect wife.” He leans in to place a kiss on Jongdae’s swollen lips. “Don’t worry, I already took care of him.” 

“Tiny wifey,” Sehun cooes, and Jongdae’s face twists into a moue, eyebrows drawn up as he tries to defend himself. Before he can speak, Sehun is quick to follow Minseok’s example, pressing a kiss first to Jongdae’s lips and then down to his jugular.  
  
It brings back a spark of memory. 

“Did you leave it?” Jongdae asks, trying to fight to stay awake. 

Minseok shakes his head. “I healed it immediately. It will feel tender for a few days but there isn’t anything left.”

Jongdae pouts. He wanted to keep the scar but he supposes he doesn’t want to risk an infection. “I guess as long as I can still feel it,” he acquiesces.

“Hyung, you’re so crazy,” Sehun mumbles into his neck and Jongdae isn’t sure if he means him or Minseok. 

Minseok chuckles, a soft chime that makes Jongdae’s own lips quirk up. Sehun tilts his head up to kiss the corner of his lips and that has Jongdae melting. 

“Rest, Jongdae, love,” Minseok orders softly, already helping Sehun lean back down into the pillows. “You were so good for me, for us. Let us take care of you.”

Jongdae can’t really argue against that, lets himself bask in getting pampered. 

“Thank you,” he says, kissing Sehun’s chest. “It felt good.” He looks into Minseok’s eyes. 

“Not for at least another three months,” Minseok warns, immediately catching on to what Jongdae isn’t saying. “I nearly wiped myself out using all that magic.”

Jongdae gives Minseok a half asleep smirk. “We could always switch it up. I have plenty of magic to spare, hyung,” he purrs. 

“Shameless,” Minseok says right as Sehun whines, “Hyung!” 

Jongdae grins up at Sehun. “I know you want to mark Minseok hyung up, Sehunnie, don’t even lie to me.”

Sehun’s blush is adorable, almost misplaced with the amount of damage he can do. It only endears Jongdae further, and he happily snuggles into Sehun’s clingy arms. 

“We’ll see,” Minseok says, exasperatedly. 

That’s all Jongdae could really hope for. After all, neither of his boyfriends could deny him anything. 

_  


End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. A special thanks to HunnieDae for helping me figure my shit out and keeping an eye after me to make sure I didn't lose myself in the abyss (I just took her down with me) >:)


End file.
